Unconditionally
by thequeenserena
Summary: Jack was handsome, athletic and popular. Hiccup was scrawny and shy. He had been picked on by other kids at his old school and the only person who made him smile was his brother. The irony is that Jack was his brother. Now that Hiccup moved to Burgess High, what will happen?
1. Prologue and Hiccup's First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, and any other brands I used in this story.**

**Note: Set in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Modern Day Setting.**

**Enjoy! I would appreciate your reviews :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue and Hiccup's First Day**

HICCUP'S POV

Hi, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.. the third. Silly name I know, just like my life is. My life at school hasn't been easy nor my life at home. I had been picked on at school for years, yet I couldn't do anything to cope.

No one really wanted to be my friend. The only time people talk to me was when they had difficulties on their lessons. They knew that I was the nerd who got A's for all his work so they'd come to me to seek help.

My dad, Stoick the Vast, is a well known wealthy businessman who often goes out of town for business trip. Why not move to New York or Philadelphia instead? He never really cared about me. Even when he is home, it's like he never notice me.

Sure he'd sometimes talk to my brother, Jack, who is older than me by two years by the way, and do some father-and-son activities. Watching football, fixing his car, and fishing, for example. But no, he doesn't show any sign that he loves me. He made me feel like I was a disgrace to his family. And my Mom, I don't now who she was or where she is now. Dad never talked about her.

The only person who keeps me smile is Jack. Well, I also have a fat black cat named Toothless. His eyes are big and green, such a cute feline!

Jack is always playful and full of pranks as if he's ten years old deep down inside. Although sometimes the pranks and jokes annoy me, he is still the nicest person to me. We'd chat occasionally, just talking about things, but since I am the shy one, he is the one who usually start up a conversation.

Sometimes I don't even have the idea, why a guy like him could have me as his little brother. I mean, he's the figure of every girl's dream boyfriend; tall, charming, athletic, friendly, and handsome (yeah I gotta admit that one), and his so mesmerizing icy blue eyes. His brown hair spiked in a unique way that some boys want to imitate and his smile was so dashing that no one could resist. He was just too handsome to be a real human being. And then there's me, the scrawny kid who is nothing like him at all, except for the brown hair we both have.

...

"Come on Hiccup! Wake up!" a cheerful voice broke the silence. I groaned as I reached my right hand out to find where Jack's face was and poked his cheek with my point finger a couple of times while my eyes were still closed.

"What are you doing?" He asked confusedly as he held my wrist to stop me from doing that. I was so small compared to him though being younger only by two years old.

"Looking for the snooze button." I muttered. "You don't want to be late on your first day of high school." He said. I groaned.

I opened my eyes to see that it was only 5.30 in the morning. Why did he have to wake me up now? It's not like school would start until 8.30 and today was the orientation day anyway.

I know that he was a part of the Student Council so he must come early since he was one of the committees of the event. I could imagine him being there helping out the newbies to find locations at school and God-knows-what.

Speaking about school, I graduated from Berk Middle School and applied to Burgess High where Jack goes to because my Dad wanted me to. Well, there was nothing I could do about it. I was so anxious that I will get bullied again. I wanted to start over. New school, new friends, new experiences and stuff. If the bullying does happen again, I don't want Jack to know. I tend to feel inferior compared to him so I would try my best to hide the fact that I was bullied but I knew that soon or later, he will find out about that. '_I should avoid him today.'_ I thought to myself.

"Don't make me get the water bucket." He chuckled. "You wouldn't." I frowned. Oh yes, he really did.

We took a shower and ate our breakfast and then I fed Toothless. Dad wasn't home as always. Jack insisted to drive me to school. Why is he so protective? "Jack, you can drive there now and I can take the bus later by myself. You don't have to babysit me all the time. I'm not a baby anymore and you know that. I can do things by my own without getting injured." I said to him. The last part was kinda ironic though. "No." He said simply. "Fine." I replied, looking annoyed, not wanting to argue with him.

I sat on the front seat next to the driver seat. As we both got closer to school, my hands began to sweat, my facial expression began to tense, and my heart beat faster. Fear was taking over me, apparently enough for Jack to notice that.

"What's wrong bro?"

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Relax. I know that you're nervous and all, but trust me, I remember that on my first day of freshman year, I felt the way you do now, too. It turned out that everything went well so there's nothing to really worry about." He smiled as he held my left shoulder with his right hand. Dammit his smile was so sincere that no one could resist.

'_Sure enough everything went well for you. You're Jack Frost. Everyone likes you. But me?_' I thought to myself. "Yeah.. Thanks Jack." I said.

"And if anyone tries to hurt you in any form, just tell me ok? I'll make sure that I'll beat the crap out of their ass. After all, I'm Jack Frost, remember?" He winked.

I nodded and smiled at him. '_Of course I wouldn't just tell right away when I get bullied. I don't want to be the mushy kid who always complain to his brother over small things. I have a pride to uphold. (Isn't that ironic?)' _

It was around 7 AM when we arrived at school. We got out of the car once Jack parked it. We walked at the same pace next to each other until we got inside the building. It was modern-style, quite huge and elegant for a school. It must've been designed by some famous architect.

I liked how it was well maintained; the building was clean and the garden had different kinds of flowers and trees that were arranged neatly. And there was a really nice fountain with fish to spend my time at!

There were not many people there, I still had like an hour of free time. I checked my orientation schedule and found out that on the first session it was getting to know each other with the students in my class. I didn't know where the class was so I asked Jack to escort me to my home room.

"Well I still have some things to do so... Good luck Hic! Don't make problems alright? Oh, and don't get lost okay! Make sure you read the directory." He grinned, "I'll pick you up after school here."

I nodded and then he left.

I walked towards a desk near by the window and sat on a chair on the third row from the back. The room was quiet. It was just me. Luckily, I brought a book about the tale of the Night Fury just incase I get bored.

As the time passed by, more students entered the home room I was in while I just kept reading. Some of them already made friends before the class even started, some were just as shy as me.

A few minutes after the bell rang, a female teacher came in. She had long raven hair, wearing a green dress and a feather necklace. Her eyes were the color of amethyst. I could tell that she was Asian descent. Now everyone was silent.

"Good morning class." She said as she scanned everyone in the room. "I am Ms. Toothiana". She wrote down her name on the whiteboard. "But you can call me Ms. Ana. I teach Biology in this school."

The teacher told us that during this first session we will be doing introductions and get to know each other. She held a sheet of paper containing the list of the students in the home room and called us alphabetically. The first one to introduce themselves was a pretty girl named Anna Arendelle, and then.. "Astrid Hofferson."

So that Astrid girl introduced herself. Man, she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that was ponytailed and her eyes were the color of turquoise. I rested my chin on the palm of my hands, literally dumbly grinning at her until I found myself dumbfounded. I quickly stopped my train of thoughts and continued to pay attention to her words more seriously. From the way she dressed and spoke, I knew she was a confident with herself and soon-to-be popular girl, just like Anna. But She was more the mean girl, probably. Oh I hope not.

When it was my turn…

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" Ms. Ana announced with a bit of frown shown in her face, maybe it was because of my silly name. I heard some people laugh as they heard my name. A guy whispered to his friend as he chuckled. "Who named their kid Hiccup?" It was loud enough for me to hear that. Although some girls were like "Aww such a cute name." Whatever. I tried my best not to care.

I walked down the middle of the room trying to keep my chin up, panicking in my mind what I was going to tell the class. '_Okay Hiccup, this is your chance to give them some first impressions. If you mess up, then you're screwed.'_

"Hi…" I said. "My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, but apparently you already know that." I scratched the back of my head, giving them a sheepish smile. "I'm fifteen. You can call me Hiccup. "

Astrid pulled Anna's hands up and then put hers down quickly to make it look like that Anna was the one who raised her hand by her own will. "Yes, Anna?" Ms. Ana questioned. "Uh, are you related to.. Jackson Overland-Frost Haddock?" she asked me, rather shyly but with hidden curiosity.

"Yeah, he's my brother, he's a senior. How'd you know him?" I tried to let out a laugh.

"I met him earlier and it was very nice of him to help me find this room. I noticed his name written on his name tag and now there's you who has the same last name."

"Oh." I said, couldn't think of anything else to say. Some other kids asked me questions such as when my birthday was, what my alma mater was, and what my hobbies and interests were.

I answered the questions honestly. Well, I wanted to make up some answers for the questions about my hobbies. I wasn't really proud of my interests, which are art, science, and dragons because I knew that if I tell them the truth they would label me as "the nerd". But I thought that if I lie to them, they will find out eventually, so what's the point of hiding my true self anyway.

Finally the last kid had finished introducing himself. God the session felt like forever! Ms. Ana whispered to a badass looking guy who entered the room not long ago. It was Flynn Rider. I've known him for about 2 years since he was one of Jack's best friends and sometimes he'd come to play video games at Jack's side of the room. Yeah, Jack and I shared a room. Why won't Dad separate our room? It was large enough to build a wall in between to separate my side and Jack's side.

The man got up from his seat and stood in the middle of the class. "Hey guys!" he greeted with a lopsided smile. "I'm Flynn Rider and I will lead you tour around this school. Now pack your belongings cause we're going to go for a walk." The kids did what he told them to and we toured the school.

Once the tour ended, I went back to my home room, sitting on a random chair and started reading the book I brought. Not long after, I heard footsteps as it walked towards me. It was Jack. "Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded, followed him down the hallway to get out of the building and went inside the car.

"So how was your first day of school?" He questioned as he drove down the road.

"Great. I met some new people. Now I'm so hungry would you take me to Gobber's please?"

"Yes sir." He chuckled.

_-End of Chapter-_

…**..**

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think? My first story ever.. Do you like it enough? **

**I would love to get a review from you guys. Critics are welcomed too! If there's anything you want to criticize about, the story or the bad English.. **

**I also just wanted to clarify about the high school, I know that most high schools in the US take 4 years but I made it 3 years so the levels are:**

**Grade 10 – Freshman**

**Grade 11 – Sophomore**

**Grade 12 – Senior **


	2. I'm Sorry

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, but now I have finished my exams so that means more time for writing. **

_** DoublePaws: Thank you so much! That means a lot :') well here is another chapter. I hope you like it! **_

_** Guest: Yeah there will be some Hiccstrid moments ;). Here is the update! **_

…

**Chapter 2 – I'm Sorry**

The Scandinavian restaurant, one of my favorite places in Burgess, was owned by a nice lifelong friend of Dad, Gobber. He had been running the almost-always-crowded place since the 90s. I loved everything about the restaurant for it was comfortable and so home-like. The food was also adapted to Burgess' local taste. And thankfully it was Monday so only a few customers were there.

"Jack! Hiccup!" a familiar voice called. Jack and I turned and walked towards the source of the voice.

"Yo!" Jack offered his hands to Gobber to do a cool guy handshake that I never did. Nerds don't do stuff like that do they?

"Hi Gobber." I waved.

"It's been quite a long time eh? How is everything going?" Gobber asked as he led us to a booth seat by the window.

"Good! Today was Hiccup's first day in high school." Jack exclaimed.

"Ah. I see." He replied.

I ordered a portion of lemon baked cod, my favorite from this place, while Jack ordered some Swedish meatballs. I took my Night Fury book from my backpack and started reading to pass the time.

"Bookworm." Jack coughed teasingly, his fist clenched by his mouth.

"Idiot." I glared at him.

"Seriously if you do it at lunch time at school people will start to tease you."

"But it's not school."

Before I could continue to read he was already picking it up. I tried to get my book back but he was pulling away from me with it in his hand. Oh how I hated being small.

"Jackson! Give it back!" I tried to sound authoritative. Seriously, give me my book back. Now.

He stick his tongue out to me in a teasing way, "You're such a dork."

I finally managed to jump successfully towards his hand to pick my book from him, sticking my tongue back to him in a victorious way.

"Alright, alright. You won." Jack pouted.

As soon as I sat back on my seat, I continued to read. Jack was preoccupied with his phone, which vibrated occasionally. At some point I peeked through my book to see him grinning at the iPhone's screen. He must've been texting his longtime girlfriend, Rapunzel, and it got me thinking, that I should start to make friends and maybe (just maybe) ask a girl out. I wanted to stop living under Jack's shadow, but how? I was socially awkward and sarcastic that no one would even bother to talk to me in a way that is not teasing or asking for help with their assignments.

Jack had his way with girls, because there was no girl he couldn't get. I remember the way he used to date random girls and break up after a week, but he had ultimately succeeded to take a step for his first long term relationship with a girl (read: Rapunzel). The two had been dating for almost a year. Ever since he dated her, his grades, especially math, began to escalate, because sometimes she'd tutor him at his (our) place or vice versa. She also influenced him to make a move to leave the bad boy side out of him gradually, now he's a bit more the loving and caring side, but his humorous side remained, though.

About fifteen minutes later the waiter came back and placed down our order on the table, confirmed if there was anything else we ordered and left after we said that there was none.

I was in the middle of eating my meal when I giggled at the comical sight of my brother's slightly animalistic eating manner. It appeared like he was hungrier than me.

"What's so funny?" He questioned confusedly.

"Nothing, except that you're stuffing and you look like a pig right now. " I laughed.

"Shut it Hiccup." Jack's face reddened with a mouthful of mixture of meat, potato and veggies still being munched in his mouth.

I started to make fun of him by oinking and snorting like a pig in a mocking way, "Look at me, I'm a meatball head! I eat like a piggy! And I look like one too!"

"That's it! You're walking home." Jack groaned in annoyance. He walked fast towards the door, still chewing a mouthful of food, leaving the unfinished meal on the table. I noticed some people's eyes were on us.

Crap. Going from Gobber's to our place by feet could take about an hour, and walking for such long distance wasn't exactly what my little legs did best.

"What? No!" I protested.

No reply.

"Jaaack! Wait up! Don't leave me here!" I cried, still sitting on my seat.

I decided to storm towards his direction as fast as my little legs could carry me to clutch his blue hoodie's sleeve from behind, but his much more powerful arm pulled away, not turning back to me. We were already outside the restaurant, only a few meters away from his white BMW. It was his second baby, with Rapunzel being the first one.

"Jack, you open that door, I swear I will never talk to you again!" I whined. But he didn't reply anything.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" I whimpered.

Jack froze instantly for a few seconds at the realization of my words before he finally turned over to face me with a smirk that soon turned into a burst of laughter, "Gotcha."

I bowed my head down, my cheeks blushed from embarrassment, emitting the shade of crimson.

"You're so funny when you whine, Hic." He laughed as he pinched my right cheek. I knew for a fact that he didn't mean to hurt me but what could I expect from such strong hands?

"Ha ha. Very funny Jack." I said sarcastically while rubbing my now-sore cheek. Did I mention that I was also sarcastic?

"Can we go back inside? Unless you want Gobber to chase us down for not paying the food." Jack laughed a bit.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? You're the one who bailed out first." I corrected, and we both walked inside to finish what we were supposed to.

…

On the second day, a crowd of kids was surrounding a notice board in the hallway. I was curious but I knew that I was too weak to get bumped by a lot of people so I waited. Once the crowd began to disperse I took a closer look to the notice board and scanned its contents. They were forms for clubs and extracurricular activities. They had choir, music, dance, and different kinds of sports. Of course I wouldn't join any of those! I couldn't decide whether I should join Book Club, Art, or Chemistry Club. Sounds nerdy huh?

What caught my eye was what was said in the Art Club form:

"_Everyone is welcomed here. Just write down your name and E-mail address so we can inform you more about the club. The open house is 3.00 PM this Friday in the Art Room. If you have any inquiries don't hesitate to E-mail us__ and don't forget to follow our Tumblr account for updates and information. Have a nice day!__ :) _

_President, _

_Rapunzel Corona" _

So, Rapunzel was the president. _'I'm so joining this club!' _I thought excitedly as I took out my pen to write down my name. I was stoked to join her class. I knew her and she was nice to me! And she was Jack's girlfriend after all.

Shortly, the first two weeks was fun. No bullies had picked on me harshly and most of all, I became friends with someone! And that someone was a nice blonde short boy named Sandy whose eyes were the color of hazel. He had a note pad which he brought everywhere so he could communicate with people. He was mute, but I didn't mind. That strawberry-blonde haired girl Anna was kind, too.

At lunch, Sandy and I would eat together on a table away from the seniors and popular kids. Meanwhile, Jack ate and spent his happy lunch time on a table inside the popular kids' territory, with his friends; Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, a red headed girl I didn't know, and another girl with a platinum blonde hair. From what I had seen, she was prestigious, graceful, as well as experienced with poise.

…

On a Tuesday afternoon, after school, Jack dropped me off at home, then he left for his part time job. I took out my keys to the main door and opened it gradually. Our house was big and pretty luxurious with a vast garden and dozens of species of plants, but it didn't feel like a decent home without the figure of a caring father. The kids in Berk Junior High, well I didn't prefer calling them 'friends', didn't know that my father was rich. I'd rather be alone than surrounded by a bunch of hypocrites. I wanted someone who would accept me for me, not for the nice gifts and treats.

As soon as I stepped inside, Toothless stormed out of nowhere to greet me. "Oh hey buddy!" I smiled, kneeling down to stroke his head.

"I should start tidying things up now." I sighed as I stood up. I was like their little housewife who cooked and did the chores for them since Dad was busy and Jack was not the neat freak type and he had other activities anyway.

It was around 5 PM when I finished the housework so I went straight to the bathroom to clean myself up. Once I was all cleaned up and dressed in my green pajamas, I went down the stairs, to the living room and threw my body to the beige three-seat leather recliners. I turned the TV on, flipping through the channels to see what was on. _'OMG Tangled is playing on Disney Channel. Never got bored watching this!' I_ squealed in my mind.

I was a huge fan of Disney and DreamWorks animated movies. I could totally relate myself to the characters; Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon was the underdog. Merida from Brave wanted her Mom to understand her just like I wanted my Dad to understand me. Rapunzel from Tangled dreamed to experience the world outside her tower. And, Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians longed to be believed in.

Toothless climbed to my lap and curled himself into a ball of fur. I was so into the movie. How Rapunzel wanted to see the lanterns, how she was barefoot, and her freakishly long hair. But suddenly I heard a growling sound inside my stomach. Shit. I forgot to make dinner, but the movie was on a scene where Rapunzel met Flynn. I wanted to cook after the movie finishes but I also didn't want Jack to wait so long for his meal when he got home.

Sighing with a heavy heart, I walked to the kitchen, moving to the fridge to see what ingredients were stocked. I decided to go for spaghetti. Well, it was easy to make.

When I was making the carbonara sauce I heard a sound of an engine of a car. Jack stepped in rushing to the kitchen.

"Hiccup! Dad told me that he will be home by Thursday."

All of the sudden my mood dropped, thinking about the words he just said, what would happen, and how Dad would spend some quality time with him while at the same time neglect me.

"Hiccup? You there?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah. Thanks for the information." I shook my head to get back to reality.

"Hey what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." I said flatly.

"Yum. Thanks, housewife." He smirked.

"Not funny Jack. I cook you food everyday and this is the nickname I get?" I scolded, sounding irritated. If my mood hadn't dropped I would've whine or tease him back playfully.

"Sorry Hic. I didn't mean to upset you up." He smiled timidly.

We finished our dinner in silence. Next, I fed toothless with fish, washed the dishes and brushed my teeth and straightly went to bed but Jack was playing some stupid video game.

"Jack, please shut it down." I said from my bed, I couldn't sleep because of the room's lightning and some massive gunshot sounds from the game. But all he did was turning the volume louder, still staring at the TV's screen.

"I said, shut your stupid video game down! You didn't hear me?!" I yelled.

"Hey! It's not stupid!"

I was getting annoyed, my ego was controlling my feelings so I grabbed a random book from my bedside table and threw it to Jack. The book landed right on Jack's head. Oh no. What have I done?

He threw the book back but it didn't hit me, "Jeez Hiccup you're such a grumpy head!" He stood up and stormed through to my bed. Once he was near me enough he bent his right elbow, his fist turned into a clench, ready to punch me any time. I could see anger in his eyes. I was so scared, wishing that I could've taken my actions back and prayed that he wouldn't hit me. I held a pillow in front of me as a shield, my head looking down from fear. He froze in that position for a few seconds. But instead of punching me, he put his hands back down, his gaze softened.

"I... I'm sorry Hic. I'll just play downstairs." He said huskily.

He ran to pick his video game console and slammed the door a bit. I could loudly hear his feet stomping as he ran down the stairs. Feeling guilty, I scolded myself for throwing that book. He could've been hurt. I should've thrown a pillow instead. Maybe I should've even give in to him. The least I could do was to apologize and ask if he was alright, but I was such a sissy to do that. I turned the lamp off, kept thinking about what happened but not for long, because sleepiness had defeated me.

**-End of Chapter-**

…

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, Chapter 2 is finished. I bet you guys already know who the red headed girl and the calm, graceful girl is! **

**The lines about eating like a pig were from a fellow writer, ****UniqueBlue**** :) **

**And I made Hiccup a fan of RotBTD. But I didn't make him realize that the characters in those movies were them (characters in my fic). Is that weird? **


	3. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm not the productive writer out there. I will post a new chapter once a week, most likely every Saturday or Sunday. **

**I replaced this chapter because I thought that the previous version didn't make sense. And everything will be Hiccup's point of view except for scenes where Hiccup is not around, the point of view will be third person. I hope it's not a problem. **

**I hope you like the story so far :D**

_** ElsaFrozen, EpicMustache1, changeofheart505: Thank you!**_

…

**Chapter 3 – What Goes Around Comes Back Around**

The book crashed hardly that it hurt Jack's head so badly. He was so mad, it wasn't right for Hiccup to do that. But just when he was about to punch Hiccup, the smaller boy shielded himself behind a pillow, looking terrified. It got him thinking that it wasn't entirely his fault. '_I should've had noticed that he hadn't been in a good mood since dinner. If only I was sensitive enough to realize when to stop teasing him. That way, none of this would happen.' _Jack thought.

Jack picked his video game console up, thinking that the injury wasn't that bad. However, as he felt dizziness when walking down the stairs, he knew that it wasn't a good sign. He put the PS3 on the coffee table, got some icepack for his head and went back upstairs to have some rest. He tried to sleep but he couldn't either. He felt even more pain as his skull collided with the pillow so he was practically lying on his bed for what it felt like hours hoping that it would get better soon.

'_This. This is actually very funny. This incident reminds me the first time I met Punzie and that frying pan of hers.'_ He thought, and he started to recall that moment.

_~Flashback~_

Flynn and Jack were fifteen, but the upperclassmen liked them enough to invite them to play baseball on a sunny afternoon at a nearby field. Jack hit the ball too hard that it flew into an open window of a house and landed inside it. He rang the doorbell but no one responded so he decided to do what his older friends told him to, to climb up a drainpipe and enter the room through that window, though he knew that it wasn't a right thing to just break into someone's house. But as one of the freshmen there, he didn't want the seniors to exile him and Flynn. They were lucky enough that they'd hang out with them, which was not a thing they usually do with freshmen.

As he finally found his ball in a somewhat girly room, he heard some footsteps. It was only when he made a 180 turn that he was face to face with a barefoot young girl. She had blonde hair that reached her thighs holding up a frying pan.

"Wai-"

_Bang!_

The next thing he remembered was he was lying down on marble floor. Lifting his hand up to the back of his head, he began to sit up and easily got up to his feet again. The girl was still there holding the frying pan above her head.

"Who are you… and what do you want?" the girl asked.

He opened his mouth but before he could speak a word out he heard his friends calling his name from outside, "Jack! You in there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine! Be down in a minute." He shouted back.

"Well, you heard them." he chuckled, "I'm Jack, Jackson Overland-Frost Haddock. Such a long name I know. What's yours?" he offered his hand for a handshake but the girl took a step backwards.

"What? It's not like I will try to hurt you or anything. In fact, I should be the one freaking out for getting smacked down by a girl with a frying pan."

The girl giggled, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her right ear, "Sorry, I'm just not used to strangers who would come from the middle of nowhere and let themselves in. My name's Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona." She eventually offered a handshake.

"Rapunzel? I suppose you were named after that fairytale or something?"

"I guess so…"

"So, where do you go?"

"Burgess High."

"Wait. Are you saying that you go to BH yet you don't know me? But I'm Jack Frost?"

"Yes. And why is that?"

"Nothing."

"Rapunzel!" a loud voice yelled from downstairs.

"Oh no! It's my Mother. You have to get out of here Jack. She will kill us both if she finds out that I have a stranger in my room." She panicked.

"I'm here Mother!" She shouted back.

He nodded and she pushed him to the window then he started climbing down the pipe.

"See you at school Rapunzel." He smiled clumsily.

"See you too Jack." She giggled. Her palm was resting on her chin. The window's frame was supporting her elbow. She turned back and walked away until she was out of his sight.

Jack was halfway down to the ground when she reemerged from the window, "Jack! Is this your ball?"

"Yeah! I came here at the first place for that!"

"Catch!"

She threw he ball down to me. Just when he tried to catch it, he lost his grip on the pipe. Crap.

He fell down and landed on some bushes, "Ouch!" he moaned slightly quiet, not wanting Rapunzel's Mother to find out.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked from her window.

He gave her a thumbs-up to sign that he was okay. Well, not really.

_~End of Flashback~ _

He tried to approach her ever since. She was different, but in a good kind of way. He loves how she was innocent and quirky yet sweet, nice, funny, and beautiful. Every time she was around him his heart beat faster and he couldn't help but blushing and he tried his best to make her smile.

Deep inside he knew that he had fell head over heels for her. Though he was hesitant to let her know since he didn't think that she could ever feel the same way that he did. She was so friendly but there was no way that she could fell more than friendship for him. If it wasn't because of Merida, they wouldn't have had dated by now. She knew how madly in love he was. She was their 'matchmaker'.

Rapunzel and Jack became close friends, fell in love and titled themselves officially a couple last year. Their first anniversary is soon. _'What should I get her?' _He thought.

'_A teddy bear? I've given her tons of different plush dolls. Three of them are huge. A panda for her birthday, two teddy bears for Valentine's Day and our sixth monthsary.'_

'_Sing a song? But what?'_

'_Roses? A Necklace? Candlelight dinner?'_

__He was running out of ideas, he felt like he had given her everything he could ever think of. All of a sudden, a random thought popped out into his mind, _'Sex?' _

'_Bad Jack! What the hell are you trying to think of, moron?' _He mentally slapped himself.

Hiccup had been mumbling for a while from his bed causing him to dismiss his train of thoughts.

"Hiccup? You awake?" he turned to face him, but he was facing the wall.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

'_Dammit Hiccup. Why speak so quietly?'_

"What? I couldn't hear you clearly enough."

"Jack I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have started messing up with you." Jack assured Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Jack. I was so stu-", he didn't succeed to finish the sentence, but it was followed by a yawn and a light snoring.

It realized Jack that Hiccup was sleep talking, which was one thing he always does when he feels guilty about something.

"Good night Hiccup." he finally yawned, the Sandman had succeeded to knock him off to sleep.

…

The next morning he awoke feeling better, but with still sore head. Without opening his eyes he reach up to feel the back of his head and find that some spots had been plastered with what felt like a bandage. He opened his eyes to find that it was already around 9 AM and Hiccup wasn't there.

He reached up his phone to find he had a few missed calls and a text message from Punzie.

"_Honey I heard that you got injured. Are you alright?" _Her text said.

"_Yeah, it was such a fool of me that I stumbled and hurt myself a bit, not a big deal." _he replied, not wanting to make her worry.

She replied right away, _"Get well soon babe! I will come over after school. Miss you." _

"_You don't have to, Punz. I'm fine really. I miss you more I wish I could kiss you right now. :*"_

"_*kisses you :* *"_

"_Lol. I love you Punz."_

"_Love you more Jack. I should uh, get going. I'm late for my next class already. Bye."_

_"Bye. I love you most."_

He walked down the stairs to have some brunch. He looked up at the fridge's door to find that there was a memo there. It was from Hiccup.

'_Jack I'm sorry for last night. I will tell your teacher that you're sick and you just need to have some rest. FYI your breakfast is in the fridge.'_

His injuries weren't that bad, really. He could just go to school, but after thinking once more, he thought that Hiccup was right. Hiccup thought that Jack would feel slightly feel better if he takes a day off.

Jack hated school and his little brother knew about it. No, not the kids, He was one of the most popular guys at school and He loves his friends, though sometimes He wish that he wasn't this handsome, for the fan girls can be a little bit overwhelming sometimes. But hey, it wasn't his fault that he has this pretty face that everyone loves. He hated to study. What's the point of learning Math shit if he doesn't use them in the future anyway? And for the teachers, they didn't appreciate the class clown aka him very much.

Once he finished his meal, he came to feed Toothless but Hiccup had fed the cat. He removed the bandages Hiccup had applied on his head. _'Seriously Hiccup?' _he thought.

Then, he took a shower. He put on a short sleeved light grey v-neck, burgundy cut-off chino shorts and a pair of brown leather low-cut shoes with white laces and a white stripe that goes round the lower part of the shoes.

He listened to whatever song was on the radio as he drove to Burgess Mall to find some gifts for his first anniversary with Rapunzel. He was thinking to sing her a song and play the guitar to add some romantic touch. He wanted something very special.

The mall wasn't crowded since it was Wednesday but Jack noticed some people's eyes were on him. He was used to it but still, he felt uncomfortable.

…

Meanwhile at School…

HICCUP'S POV

It was after lunch I walked to my next period: Biology after I waved my hand to Sandy, signing to see him later.

"Hey, Haddock. Wait up!" a familiar voice called.

I turned to find that it was a familiar large, intimidating looking boy with beefy arms and evil look. Aware that he might be harmful for me, I turned back and tried to hurry myself to go faster. I turned my head to look at the boy for the last time. I realized that it was… Snotlout! He was two years older than me and he was my nightmare back when I was still in Berk, my old school. Now he's in Burgess High too?!

Just when I thought that I could start over in High School, it turned out that I had been following my nightmares around without even knowing it. Fuck him. Fuck!

I already felt exhausted from running, my breathing was all I could hear. Panting, I stopped for a moment to gather myself, balancing myself on my bent knees. Shit. I realized that it wasn't a crowded spot I wanted, to reduce the chance of him beating me out. Instead, I was all alone somewhere in the hallway.

Suddenly, I felt a shove on my back, causing me to fall to the floor, "Miss me, Hiccup?" Snotloud said as he clutched my shirt to get me on my feet again, shoving me against the wall.

"Let me go Snotlout!" I struggled to let myself free, but my effort was to not avail.

"But I miss you, 'pal'. And our old beatings." He laughed cynically.

"Just tell me what you want, creep."

"What did you just call me, whimp?" Snotlout's smile disappeared.

"N-n-nothing." I squeaked, shivering as I expected the worse that could happen to me.

"Alright, whimp. You ask for it!" He sneered as he snatched me by the green cotton shirt in front of my chest. He punched my left arm, I almost fell down again because of it but I tried to balance myself and ran as fast as I could when I had a chance without even looking back but I could hear him from behind saying that it wasn't over.

I kept quiet for the rest of the day, feeling sore all over my body. Snotlout probably didn't give me his maximum power, but it was still painful enough. I was so weak that I get hurt over tiny little things. Maybe it was karma? Could this be the punishment God sent me for what I did last night?

As soon as the bell rang, declaring that the school had ended for the day, I walked fast down the hallway. Many students were still talking to their friends or heading to their extracurricular activities and once I was outside the main door, I saw that Jack was sitting by the fountain with an open book on his crossed legs. Really Jack? Since when do you even read?

I tried to walk silently to the gate as if I was a stealth master like ninja to keep him from noticing my presence. I didn't want him to know what had happened earlier or notice my sore body. Thank God it wasn't the face that Snotlout had hit me, so I could still hide the bruises somehow. For a minute I thought that I was going to get out of Jack's sight range, but I was wrong.

"Hiccup!" Jack shouted.

Crap.

I turned to face him slowly. He was waving at me with a grin on his face.

"Oh hey Jack. Didn't see you there." I said with a crooked smile as I approached him, not sure if I said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Jack, I'm sorry for last night." I said once I was beside him.

"Yeah no worries. I'm fine. Can we stop talking about this? Seriously it's not a big deal."

"Fine with me, I suppose."

We walked to his car and I saw some high-class female branded plastic bags and a large teddy bear on the backseat. "Are those for Rapunzel?" I asked. Money wasn't a problem for him. He had always bought her gifts. He even got a job and used the earnings to buy her fancy things.

"How did you know?" He said after he turned on his car's engine.

"Who else can it be?"

He was about to open his mouth to speak but I stopped him, "Anyway, have you figured out what you wanna do with her on your first anniversary?"

"Uh.. I want to sing her a song and play a guitar but I don't know what else I will do or where I will take her for dinner. I want it to be special. You know, it's our anniversary. And She's… very special." He said, his face reddened. God he's so cute when he's blushing! Just… imagine that pretty boy blush.

"If you want it to be special, I guess you can cook something for her and set up a romantic dinner at home?"

He didn't say anything for a second before he turned his head to look at me with a happy smile, "You know what? You're a genius!" He punched my arm softly but it was already hurt because of the punch the bully gave me earlier.

"I know!" I stated loudly as I rubbed my arm underneath the long green sleeves, trying to hide the fact that I was bruised. "I will be more than happy to help you cook for your girlfriend. And before she arrives I'll make sure that I go to Sandy's house so you two can have some time alone without me as a mosquito." I chuckled.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "Wait, who's Sandy?"

"A friend…"

"Is Sandy a girl? Or a boy?"

"A boy."

"How is he like?" He asked.

'_Jack, can you stop asking questions? I'm getting uncomfortable. I mean, knowing that you know that I don't have many friends make me feel even more inferior.'_ I thought.

"He's nice to everyone, friendly, and blonde." I said.

"I'm glad you made a new friend Hic." He smiled.

**-End of Chapter-**


	4. Spending the Night

**Note: Rapunzel's Mother is not Gothel but the Queen from Tangled, and Flynn is younger than he appeared in the movie, he didn't have the beard yet. **

**Please let me know if you find yourself confused reading this fic! Do you still want me to continue this fic? If you do, please review/follow/fav to let me know… have a nice day! :)  
**

…

**Chapter 4 – Spending the Night**

The Saturday Jack had been waiting for had finally come, and Dad cancelled his visit he supposed to pay on Thursday. Honestly, it didn't really matter to me as I was used to being abandoned by him my whole life, though sometimes I yearn to have a figure of a father.

Jack was out for a routine Saturday morning sport. Whether it was soccer, jogging, or baseball, I didn't know. I couldn't care less about sports. While he was away I woke up and had a long warm bath to soothe my body and mind. I decided to prepare eggs benedict with smoked salmon for breakfast. I was placing down the dish from the pan to a plate and Jack came into the dining room.

"Morning," Jack said, "eggs benedict? Yum."

"Yo Hiccup!" Flynn greeted, he was standing next to Jack.

"Hi Flynn. I didn't know you'd come. Grab a seat, I guess I should make more of these then." I smiled, gesturing to the food.

"Sounds great." Flynn smiled back.

I went back to the kitchen to make some more eggs benedict for the hungry, sweaty boys.

By the time I went to the dining room Jack and Flynn had already taken their shirts off, leaving me gasping a bit out of the astonishment of their well shaped body. They must've felt really hot from the sport earlier that they sweat a lot.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Jack said once I grabbed a seat after I placed the extra eggs on the plate.

"Bon appetit." Flynn replied, grabbing his spoon and fork and put the food in his mouth, "mmm. This stuff is so good." He said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The two boys joked and talked about some guy stuff such as sports and perverted things I don't even understand while I sat awkwardly finishing my meal next to two undeniably good looking shirtless boys. They ate so fast like a famished animal that they finished their large amount of food quicker than I finish my small portion.

At some point I found myself staring at Flynn. He was handsome, popular, and he had this bad boy appeal that apparently girl, and I, adored. Despite being a popular guy, Flynn was nice to me, but if I wasn't his best friend's brother I was sure sure he would pick on me at school.

After having breakfast together I began to do the chores. This household was lucky that they didn't have to bother hiring a maid since they have me, their little 'housewife' who was the clean freak type. Jack and Flynn watched some whatever TV show it was and they would chortle off at what the characters said, I overheard from the dining room at a glance and it sounded explicit. '_Boys. Smh.'_ I thought.

…

Third Person

Flynn said goodbye to them at around 11 AM, then Jack and Hiccup began to look through French cookbooks to get some ideas of what to cook for Punzie. It had to be something delicious that she would love. For the dessert, they agreed to make crème bruleé. Jack opened to a recipe for duck confit and he knew he could make that with some challenges to him, but not too hard. He wanted to show Rapunzel how handy he could be with cooking. He was going to disprove that the notion that his cooking skills were not that great.

"Duck confit for the main course. What do you think Hic?" Jack asked.

"Don't you have to add some seasonings and refrigerate it for 12 hours first?"

Jack scanned the words in the recipe, "Oh. You're right." He sounded disappointed, and continued to flip the cookbook's pages, looking for another recipe before he finally gave up. "This is pointless." He sighed as he put back the cookbook in the shelf.

"What about butter poached lobster? I saw it on TV and it looked tempting."

"Is it hard?"

"Well it can be tricky but I guess there's nothing wrong trying, right?" Hiccup said as his eyes surveyed the bookshelf, "here." He handed Jack a different cookbook.

"This is perfect!" Jack exclaimed and immediately wrote down all the ingredients he needed to get from the market. "I know that hazelnut soup is her favorite food but that is too easy. She had better love this buttered lobster." He said as they headed to the grocery store to buy the stuff Jack needed.

Once they returned from the market, Hiccup told Jack to make crème brulee, saying that it would be easier, but Jack insisted to cook the lobster. Hiccup skillfully made crème brulee while Jack tried to prepare the lobster. He looked in the book quietly reading the instructions out. _'Hopefully this won't be a disaster.'_ He thought.

"Place 2 tablespoons water in a saucepan. Bring to a boil. Reduce heat to very low, and whisk in butter piece by piece. Continue adding until all butter is emulsified. Set aside, and keep warm (the best way is in a thermos); do not allow to boil."

'_Okay, that shouldn't be too hard.' _ He did as the book instructed until it came to the tricky part.

"Remove claws from hot water. Twist off knuckles, and reserve. Hold claw, pull down on small pincer and pull it off. Use heavy shears to snip shell at knuckle end enough to open it; remove meat in one piece. Add to platter with tail meat."

_'What the hell? This won't be as easy as the book said. How am I supposed to do it? The lobster's meat will be disarrayed and look disgusting and Punzie will hate it, probably she'll throw up just by looking at it.'_

Apparently Jack's distress was visible to Hiccup, "Who's the hot mess now?" he sneered.

"Errghh Hiccup can you please just help me with this?" Jack groaned.

"Watch and learn." Hiccup smirked and started to remove the meat from the lobster easily, making Jack amazed.

…

Hiccup's POV.

We were arranging a table for two under the modern style gazebo (which matched our modern designed house) by the swimming pool in the backyard when I heard the doorbell rang.

"Is it Punzie? Shit why is she so early?!" Jack panicked.

I shrugged, "I don't know Jack."

"You, distract her while I'm finishing this up." He placed a glass candleholder with the candle in it on the table.

"Not a chance." I smirked.

"Well that's not nice Hic."

"But I don't even-"

I stopped at the sight of Jack's face. He tried to make me feel slightly guilty by putting on his best puppy dog eyes, but I won't lose out to him, no matter how a cute face he makes.

"Not gonna work Jack."

No response. He remained in the same expression.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes in defeat and started to walk to the main entrance, not wanting to argue since Rapunzel was already outside.

"Let's go Toothless." I called over my pet cat. I opened the door to find that it was the petite girl who was seemingly overexcited.

"Hey Rapunzel! Didn't expect to see you here. Now." I greeted, an awkward smile was on my face.

She was just about to open her mouth, ready to say something when I stopped her and pulled her to walk away to the porch so we were face to face, her back was facing the white wall while my face was facing it. That way, I will know whenever Jack is ready.

"Oh! I know why you're here! Our new fountain is right this way, Ma'am." The idea just popped in my mind that I said it without even thinking. Yeah right. Way to go, Hiccup. What are you gonna do now? Knowing that there was no way turning back, I dragged her to the water fountain in our garden.

"Uh, Hiccup. "

"Did you know that this fountain was designed by a famous Italian sculptor named Donatello or something, I don't know. Hmm.. Let me think."

"Hiccup... Is Jack home?"

I tried to ignore her and pointed the blue sky, "Look! Did you see that bird? It's so beautiful I wish I was a bird so I could fly wherever I want and be free and-"

"Hiccup!" She yelled. I knew for a fact that it wasn't an angry yelling at all but it certainly got my attention.

"I'm sorry! Don't take it personally. Did I shout too loud?"

"No no no it's okay. What were you saying?"

"I said is Jack home?"

"Right. Jack… He… Uh…"

I was running out of words to distract her any longer but Thank God Jack appeared in front of a window in our living room, giving me two thumbs up and blinked to sign that he was ready.

"Oh right. Jack is inside Punz."

"Thanks Hiccup!" She squealed and kissed me on the cheek lightly. She had this quirky, childlike behavior where she bounces herself on her toes when she's excited about something, but it was one of the reasons why she's terribly cute.

I never expected her doing that. I mean, she kissed me on the cheek. I was blushing and my lips curved up, forming a wide, dorky grin until I found myself dumbfounded.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you coming in or what?" But it was followed with a smile.

"Me? No. I'm just about to leave anyway. Not that I'm going to leave because you're here for Jack, but it's just a coincidence. I already have a plan with a friend, uh, that way you two can have some privacy there… Right? ." I answered clumsily and took some steps backwards, not noticing that the fountain was right behind me.

Rapunzel just stared blankly, giving me a puzzled look for a second. She must've been confused for my odd demeanor earlier.

As soon as my calf bumped into the fountain's edge I lost my balance and fell into the water, making my whole body, clothes, and **phone** wet. Crap. Now I have to dry myself off, once again. I hope what just happened won't interfere my brother's date.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" Rapunzel panicked, almost hysterically. Why couldn't she or Toothless warn me earlier?

"Oh no. My phone!" Having a mini heart attack, I tried to grope my pockets to find my phone. As soon I found it I raised my hand with it in my hand's grip to prevent it from getting any more wetter. Seeing that I made a vain effort standing up, she reached out to help me get back on my feet again.

"You should wash up now Hiccup. I'll dry off your phone." She groped in her bags for her pink handkerchief. As we walked to the house I wringed my clothes to release the water out of it and Punzie tried to dry my phone off with her handkerchief.

"Hey my beautiful prin-" Jack greeted Rapunzel when she opened the door but stopped as soon as he saw me, "Hiccup? What happened to you?" He asked. I could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ya think?" I murmured, gesturing to my soaked body. Without saying any more words I went upstairs to take a shower and dressed in a long sleeve olive green shirt and brown pants.

"Bye guys I'm leaving now." I said to the happy couple as I walked down the stairs. Rapunzel was sitting on the sofa, feeding some potato chips to Jack who had his head lying on her lap. They stood up and followed me to the porch.

"You forgot your phone." Jack handed me my phone but just when I about to reach for it he pulled it back and smirked.

"Jack give it to me. Now." I tried to sound authoritative. It was one thing I must always do when he starts to take my things away.

"When you're ready come and get it na na na na." he stick his tongue out, dancing in a teasing way.

"Jaaack! If you don't return my phone you'll be hurting for days." I jumped to reach for my phone.

He started running around like a 5 year old, "Ooh, yes please sir," to which I responded by immediately chasing him. I jumped again, this time I jumped on his back to make him fall, but no avail.

Punzie who was standing in the porch giggled at the sight of our brotherly conflict, "Okay Jack, I think you should give it back to Hiccup now." She suppressed her laughter. Finally, someone is on my side. I knew that Jack would always do what she says.

"Alright alright." He put his hands up in the air and finally handed my phone. I stick my tongue out to him in a mocking way.

"I really should leave now." I said to them, lifting Toothless who was standing on the floor to hold it like a baby.

"Be careful Hic!" Punzie said.

"And don't get lost." Jack added, he was standing next to Punzie, his right arm wrapped around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder.

**-End of Chapter- **

~**Some explanations**: While Hiccup was taking a shower, Jack wanted to tell Rapunzel to wait in the porch while he dried Hiccup's phone, but he thought that it was a bit rude so he told her to wait in the living room instead. He didn't want her to come to the backyard and find out about the dinner he had prepared. When he finished drying Hiccup's phone he joined her on the couch.~

Part 2 of this chapter is to be published guys! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
